List of Disney villains
Below is a list of the villains featured in Disney media. Ever since Walt Disney created Steamboat Willie and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, there have always been villains raining on a hero's parade. Whether animated or in a live-action film, the villain has always fought the hero/heroine or just made their life a misery, the final usually featuring the primary villain going somewhat psychotic or super powered. Disney's gallery of rogues is one of the best known ones, and most of the villains from the animated movies are the favorites among fans. Animated shorts and comic books * Pete * Sylvester Shyster * Big Bad Wolf * Izzy Wolf * The Three Little Wolves * Eli Squinch * Phantom Blot * Neighbor Jones * Witch Hazel * Beagle Boys * Beppo the Gorilla * Butch the Bulldog * Lucifer the Tough Cat * Solego the Chaos God * Beppo the Gorilla * Bent-Tail the Coyote * Bent-Tail Junior * Milton the Cat (redeemed) * Louie the Mountain Lion * Little Louie * Bear * Weasel * Donald's Devil * Pluto's Devil * Armadillo, Sidney & Fliplip * Argus McSwine * Azure Blue * Dangerous Dan and Idgit the Midget * Doe Boys * Bum Bum Ghigno * Shrimp * Dexter Dingus * Professor Norton Nimnul * Professor Nefarious * Professors Ecks, Doublex, and Triplex * Doc Finkelstein * Mad Doctor * Doctor Stat * Doctor Vulter * Kat Nipp * Fat Cat * Lawyer Sharky * Ratface * Ottoperotto * Blackheart Beagle * John D. Rockerduck * Magica De Spell * Flintheart Glomgold * Zé Galo * Trudy Van Tubb * Mister Molay * Emil Eagle * Montmorency Rodent * Arpine Lusène * Spectrus * Newton * Inquinator * Zafire * Evronians * The Organization * The Raider * Vostok * Due * Agent X * Gustav the Giant (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Brave Little Tailor) * The Giant (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Giantland) * Prince of Poopoopadoo (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Ye Olden Days) * Cats (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Pluto's Judgement Day) * Lucifer the Dopey Cat (Pluto's short cartoon Puss Café) * Adelbert (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey's Good Deed) * Donald's Double (Donald Duck's short cartoon Donald's Double Trouble) * Ben Buzzard (Donald Duck's short cartoon The Flying Jalopy) * Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck's short cartoon Donald Duck and the Gorilla) * Arab (Donald Duck & Goofy's short cartoon Crazy with the Heat) * Hermann Göring (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Joseph Goebbels (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Benito Mussolini (Donald Duck's short cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face) * Tiger (Goofy's short cartoon Tiger Trouble) * Witch in the Candy House (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Hansel and Gretel) * Goat Man (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Mickey and the Goat Man) * The Bad Boy (Dance of Goofy) * Robot (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon "Mickey's Mechanical House") * Doctor Frankenollie (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) * Julius (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) * Feral Mickey (Mickey Mouse's short cartoon Runaway Brain) ''Silly Symphonies'' *Pirates *Witch *The Mayor of Hamelin *Big Bad Wolf *Captain Katt *Dirty Bill *Shark *The The Three Little Wolves *Foxy Loxy *Thunderclap *Mouse *Raja *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Tanner *The Auctioneer Animated features Pixar movies Disney Sequels Other animated movies Animated TV shows Live-action films Marvel Studios films/TV Sitcom television shows Disney Channel Original Movies Video Games Theme Park Attractions |} Category:Character lists Category:Lists